polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Benicio del Toro
Benicio del Toro, właśc. Benicio Monserrate Rafael del Toro Sánchez (ur. 19 lutego 1967 roku w San Juan w Portoryko) − portorykański aktor i producent filmowy, scenarzysta. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w San Juan w Portoryko jako syn pary prawników – Gustavo Adolfo del Toro Bermúdeza i Fausty Genovevy Sánchez Rivery. Został wychowany w wierze rzymskokatolickiej. Jego matka zmarła, gdy miał dziewięć lat, a cztery lata później jego ojciec przeniósł się z rodziną do Mercersburga, w stanie Pensylwania, gdzie zamieszkali na farmie. Ukończył Mercersburg Academy. Uczęszczał na University of California w San Diego na kierunku biznesu. Po pierwszym roku studiów zmienił kierunek z ekonomicznego na teatralny. Występował w studenckich produkcjach, m.in. na festiwalu Lafayette Theatre w Nowym Jorku, gdzie zdecydował się pozostać, żeby studiować aktorstwo w The Square Acting School. Otrzymał też stypendium do Stella Adler Conservatory. Następnie przeniósł się do Los Angeles, żeby kontynuować naukę w Actors Circle Theater. Kariera Pierwszą rolę głównego bandyty i dilera narkotykowego otrzymał w telewizyjnym serialu NBC Miami Vice (1984). Jego debiutem filmowym była rola Dario w komedii Randala Kleisera Big Top Pee-Wee (1988) u boku Krisa Kristoffersona, Susan Tyrrell i Valerii Golino. Następnie pojawiał się w niewielkich rolach w dużych produkcjach – jako henchman o agencie 007 Licencja na zabijanie (Licence to Kill, 1989) z Timothy Daltonem, dramacie kryminalnym Seana Penna Indiański biegacz (The Indian Runner, 1991) z Davidem Morse i Viggo Mortensenem czy komediodramacie Petera Weira Bez lęku (Fearless, 1993). W thrillerze Porcelanowy księżyc (China Moon, 1994) zagrał czarny charakter − amoralnego i skorumpowanego policjanta, który prześladuje Madeleine Stowe i Eda Harrisa. W 1995 roku jego kariera nabrała rozpędu, po charakterystycznej kreacji mamroczącego Freda Fenstera w thrillerze kryminalnym Bryana Singera Podejrzani (The Usual Suspects), za którą otrzymał Independent Spirit Award dla najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego. W 1995 roku aktor także wyprodukował, wyreżyserował i napisał scenariusz do filmu „Submission” (1995). W 1997 roku ponownie go uhonorowano Independent Spirit Award za rolę Benny’ego Dalmau w filmie biograficznym Basquiat – Taniec ze śmiercią (Basquiat, 1996). Grywał także w filmach komercyjnych. W thrillerze Fan (The Fan, 1996) zagrał baseballistę Juana Primo, którego morduje tytułowy fan (Robert De Niro), żeby „wspomóc” w grze swojego faworyta (Wesley Snipes). Nietypową rolę złodzieja samochodów, który przypadkiem porywa nastolatkę (Alicia Silverstone) powierzono jemu w komedii Nadbagaż (Excess Baggage, 1997). W kultowym dziele Terry’ego Gilliama Las Vegas Parano (Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, 1998) wystąpił obok Johnny’ego Deppa jako lubujący się we wszelkiego rodzaju narkotykach Dr Gonzo. W komedii gangsterskiej Guy'a Ritchiego Przekręt (Snatch, 2000) zagrał hazardzistę Franky'ego Foura Fingersa, którego gubi własny nałóg. W dreszczowcu Desperaci (The Way of the Gun, 2000) razem z Ryanem Phillippe porywa ciężarną Juliette Lewis i zostaje ścigany przez James Caan. Za rolę gliniarza w Stevena Soderbergha Traffic (2000), o mechanizmach handlu narkotykami, otrzymał Złoty Glob, Oscara i nagrodę National Society of Film Critics. Wystąpił w dramacie kryminalnym Seana Penna Obietnica (The Pledge, 2001) z Jackiem Nicholsonem, Helen Mirren i Mickey'em Rourkiem, dramacie Alejandro Gonzáleza Iñárritu 21 gramów (21 Grams, 2003) jako Jack Jordan. W filmie Roberta Rodrigueza Sin City: Miasto Grzechu (Sin City, 2005) wcielił się w postać skorumpowanego gliniarza − Jacka Rafferty'ego. W dramacie Susanne Bier Druga szansa (Things We Lost in the Fire, 2007) zagrał Jerry’ego Sunborne'a – narkomana, partnerując Halle Berry i Davidowi Duchovnemu. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Portorykańscy aktorzy